Tales from DGray Man
by Pheonix Fame
Summary: A series of short and humorous stories about The Black Order and The Noah.
1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to Tales from Man. These are very random, not entirely following a story-line, short little stories about small adventures of individual characters. They are funny and out there, but the characters are still being kept in character as much as possible. You will not see any yaoi love scenes between characters like Allen and Kanda!!! Only their true personalities and feelings, for the most part, will be present.

I do not own Man or anything of the characters. I don't even own the little blue puppet Lavi finds in his story. Lol. That belongs to my good friend who is nicknamed Lavi.

I hope you enjoy these small little pieces, starting with our favorite little baka usagi. This has been a Pheonix Fame Intro. *bows.* Comments are greatly accepted.


	2. Meet Lavi Jr

There was an overwhelming silence that surrounded the halls… well, it was overwhelming to Lavi. Nothing was going on. No missions, no found innocence. Couldn't the Noahs at least start some kind of trouble!?

"I'm going to die of boredom!" he groaned to his silent companion. He glanced over at the white-haired kid curiously. Allen was occupying himself with some kind of book in front of him; Lavi didn't bother to ask what it was. He took the book from Allen and Allen looked up.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you bored?" asked Lavi, flipping through the pages of the book, but not really looking at what it said.

"Not really. No." answered Allen. Lavi dropped the book and sighed.

"You're hopeless, bean sprout." Lavi stood up without waiting for Allen's usual "Can you stop calling me that?" and went to go find something to entertain himself with.

His search led him to Komui's desk, and the desk's surrounding area. Komui was sitting there, fast asleep, so Lavi figured Komui wouldn't mind if he took a look at all the stuff he had just lying around all over the place. While Komui snored, Lavi began the dangerous plundering of the mountain of papers and a variety of other strange treasures.

The mounds of junk moved as Lavi tunneled through. Suddenly, the pile went motionless. After a few moment's time passed, books, papers, and other materials flew up in all directions; Lavi had jumped up out of the pile with a fuzzy blue treasure in his arms.

"What the heck is this!?" exclaimed Lavi with a smile. He let it fall out of its crumbled heap. The treasure was a bright blue bird-like creature with an orange beak and yellow eyebrows. Its eyes looked out in opposite directions. It had no arms and two very long legs with big feet. A string was attached to its head, two to its feet, and one to its back, leading up to a kind of plastic cross.

"It's a fuzzy puppet!" concluded Lavi, climbing out of the pile. He brushed himself off and looked over at Komui. He was still deep in sleep. "He won't miss this." Lavi smirked and lowered the puppet to the floor.

He walked out of Komui's office, making the little bird walk along beside him. It moved awkwardly down the hall, but Lavi thought it was the greatest thing in the world.

"I shall call you Lavi Jr." said Lavi, picking it up and holding it in one arm. "Now you just need a hammer too. Oh! I know! Let's go show bean sprout!"

Lavi took off down the hall and back to where he had left Allen. "Still in that book, eh, Allen?" said Lavi as he bent down and held his hand up to make Lavi Jr. saunter across the table top to Allen.

"Uh… ye- AAHHH!" Allen dropped the book and leapt away from the strange blue creature that was staring in his face. Lavi stood up, laughing loudly. Allen sweat dropped.

"Lavi… What is that?" asked Allen, keeping his distance.

"It's Lavi Jr.!" answered Lavi. "The poor little guy was being crushed to death and I saved him!"

"Riiight." Allen laughed nervously.

Lavi left the room, leaving behind a bewildered Allen, in search of others to show Lavi Jr. too. He peeked into one of the big rooms and found Kanda sitting in there. His eyes were closed and his face was masked in a look of concentration. Lavi walked in like he was looking for something in the room with his hands, and Little Lavi, behind his back. He inched closer to Kanda before taking Lavi Jr. from behind his back.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched; someone was disturbing his peace. He opened his eyes to find two round, crooked ones staring at him. There was a tense silence in the air that was broken by Lavi's "Awww. He likes you." His words were just a little too creepy while saying it.

"GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE!!!" yelled Kanda, hand reaching swiftly to his sword. Lavi jumped back and held the little puppet protectively.

"He's not a thing! He's a Lavi!" said Lavi, staring at Kanda in horror. "Don't hurt him!"

"Lavi or Thing; they're the same. Keep that thing away from me or I'll make sure it doesn't look at anyone like that again." Kanda shivered slightly just looking at the blue bird creature.

Lavi made a pouting face. "Man, you're mean; even when Lavi Jr. wants to give you a big kiss."

Linalee jumped when a loud crash came from the room she was just passing. She froze and stared at the door in bewilderment. The door was kicked off its hinges and Lavi came out at a run. Linalee stepped back quickly to avoid getting hit by the door.

"Hi, Linalee! Bye, Linalee!" said Lavi before sprinting off down the hall.

A blue fuzzy head with a long neck was waving out behind him as he ran, staring at Linalee. Linalee stared back with an almost scared expression until the thing disappeared around the corner with Lavi. "What… was that?"

Lavi slowed down when he was sure he had escaped Kanda's wrath… for now.

"That was a close one, huh?" He made Lavi Jr. nod in response. Lavi smiled at the fuzzy bird before glancing around. "Now, who else do you want to meet?"

Meanwhile, why Lavi went on introducing, and bugging, people, Kanda, Linalee, and Allen got together to talk about the "new member".

"That thing's going to be trouble," hissed Kanda.

"You mean he's not going to get tired of it soon?" asked Allen curiously.

"That thing was scary," said Linalee, shaking her head.

"If I have to go on a mission with him and that thing, I'll-" Kanda left his thoughts for what he would do in his head. Allen was a little frightened by the dark look that could kill clouding Kanda's face.

"I agree with Kanda. "Lavi Jr." is going to get worse for us," responded Linalee.

"How?" asked Allen. "It's just a puppet, right? What's the worst that could happen?"

~A day passes~

"No more! No more!" cried Allen with his hands on his head. The group was meeting up again after only a day of letting Lavi keep Lavi Jr.

"Told you," said Kanda and Linalee in unison.

All three of them had dark circles under their eyes and their hair was in disarray. One of Linalee's ponytails was lower than the other. Their look was the result of a long night with the Lavi duo.

"How can one guy with a puppet be this… annoying?" wondered Allen, letting his hands fall so he could rest his head on the table top in front of him.

"Easy. That one guy you're referring to happens to be Lavi," answered Kanda simply. They all let out a deep sigh.

We can't just sit here and do nothing," continued Kanda. "That creature has to go."

"Yeah. That puppet freaks me out," agreed Linalee.

"I meant Lavi, but getting rid of the puppet's a good idea too."

"How do we do that?" asked Allen. "He always has it with him. Komui doesn't seem to mind it."

"He always avoids it somehow," growled Kanda, somewhat jealous with Komui Lee's ability to avoid the annoyance.

"Maybe that's it!" exclaimed Linalee, growing excited.

"Lavi Jr. made Linalee go crazy," said Allen sadly.

"No! I know a way to get my brother to get rid of Lavi Jr.!"

"Don't hesitate to tell us. Please!" Kanda leaned closer to hear Linalee's plan along with Allen.

Lavi walked down the hall with Lavi Jr. marching along beside him. He smiled brightly at his little blue friend. It now wore an orange scarf and little exorcist jacket like his and there was a little hammer tied in his scarf, since he was absent of hands.

"You're going to love the life of an exorcist, buddy! It's going to be you and me! We'll find innocence and teach the Millennium Earl a thing or two!"

A loud sound made Lavi and Lavi Jr. slow to a stop. He tilted his head slightly to the side, and listened. "What's that?" Lavi and his puppet turned their heads together to look behind them. Komui came around the corner… with heavy artillery. Lavi's eyes grew wide with shock.

"What's with the big guns?" asked Lavi before noticing the glint in Komui's eye.

"Lavi Jr. Prepare to die for saying you'll do inappropriate things to Linalee!"

"Eh!?" exclaimed Lavi, picking up Lavi Jr. "He can't even talk!"

Lavi took off running down the hall with an angry brother hot on his heels. He jumped up in the air in time to avoid being hit by a rocket fired from Komui's big weapon.

"Don't destroy Lavi Jr.!" whined Lavi, trying to get away from Komui. They ran into a large hall where three content spectators watched, at a safe distance. They held there breath when Lavi Jr. slipped out of Lavi's hands and fell to the floor!

Time seemed to move in slow motion. Lavi felt the puppet leave his arms and he skidded to a halt. He turned on his heel and reached out to Lavi Jr. to save him from Komui. Lavi Jr.'s big round eyes looked up at him helplessly.

Boom! Lavi was blown back by the force of the rocket. He jumped off of the ground immediately and stared at the blackened hole in horror; little blue tuffs of fluff flew about around the hole and a little piece of orange scarf drifted down to the floor. A loud cheer broke out from the spectators.

"Mission complete," announced Komui happily before leaving.

Lavi sniffed loudly. "You… you murderers!" cried Lavi with big teary eyes. "What did he ever do to you!?"

"You really want to know? We made a list," replied Kanda smirking.

"How could you!? I loved him like a son!"

Allen frowned. "I feel kind of bad now."

"Pfft. I don't," said Kanda turning to walk away.

Linalee frowned too. "I do too, but this was the only way."

"I'll never forget you, Lavi Jr.! Never!" cried Lavi, falling to his knees.

"I say he'll forget tomorrow," commented Kanda before walking away.

~The next day~

Allen found Lavi sitting in a chair. His eyes were closed and his arms were behind his head. Allen poked him and he opened his eyes to look at Allen.

"Yes, bean sprout?"

"Lavi… we all, actually Linalee and I, are sorry about what we did to Lavi Jr." Allen looked down sadly. "We could have done something other than, you know, blowing him up."

Lavi stared at Allen for a long time and Allen started to feel uncomfortable at the stare. Suddenly, Lavi said, "Who?"

What Lavi said made Allen stare at Lavi too, but more like he was some kind of idiot.

End


	3. Tyki Time

**So, this is Tyki's chapter. He's my favorite Noah so of course he was the first Noah I'd do. Hehe. Enjoy.**

The new Ark was a den of silence, especially with Millennium Earl off doing what it was he did. Lulubell was minding her own business, not really wanting to bother or be bothered by the other Noahs. Tyki was shuffling and reshuffling a deck of cards. Even with Jasdebi's sudden and surprising return, there was still silence. What was the reason for this quiet atmosphere? Road was nowhere around.

The minute Road appeared again, the silence was mercilessly shattered.

"Tyki! Tyki!" called the oldest Noah as she pranced around the Ark, looking for her uncle. Tyki lifted his head and gave an irritated sigh.

"I'm here, Road."

Road danced over to the sound of his voice. She had a small bundle in her arms and Tyki raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Road? What is that?" he asked standing and stepping closer to her to investigate. The other Noahs were gathering by now to see what Road was yelling about.

Road held up the little ball of fluff to reveal that it was a small black kitten with large yellow eyes.

"It looks just like you, doesn't it, Tyki?" asked Road cheerfully.

Tyki's eye twitched and the twins fell onto the ground, laughing hard.

"Hahahahaha! Tyki's a little kitten!" laughed David and Jasdero added a nice "Hee!" after the statement.

"Shut up!" said Tyki, glaring at the two. Lulubell was snickering behind a raised hand.

"But, Tyki! It does look like you. It's too cute," pouted Road and Tyki looked down at her as if she was crazy.

"What do you think the Earl will feel about this… thing?" asked Tyki, crossing his arms.

"He'll love it!" exclaimed Road, twirling around with the kitten. "He even has a little tiny cross above his left eye! See!?"

Road held the little kitten in Tyki's face. Tyki examined the scar on the kitten's head.

"It doesn't look like a cross to me," he muttered.

"I think there's another reason why Road got that kitten, if there's a scar over its left eye," whispered David to his twin.

"Probably so! Hee!" wheezed Jasdero.

What the twins had pointed out disturbed the Noah of pleasure ever so slightly. The white haired boy flashed through his mind.

"You have to be kidding me, Road…" he groaned.

"I'll call him…" started Road and the twins mouthed "Allen" in unison.

"Allen!" said Road joyously and Tyki's whole body twitched.

"Why!?" asked Tyki with a look of desperation.

"Because," said Road simply before giggling. She skipped away with her little kitten. The other Noahs, except Tyki, slowly started to drift away.

Tyki continued to stare after Road.

Time passed… Days, weeks, months… Not really. Only a total of four hours had passed and already the kitten was getting on Tyki's nerves. The small feline had a strange attraction to the annoyed Noah as it constantly snuck away from Road to hop on his top hat or swat his cards out of his hands. Tyki was close to sending a tease at the ball of fluff, but Road was there at the right moment to scoop little Allen up and skip away with him. He knew that complaining to the Earl would be of no help at all, so he decided to take things into his own hands.

The little kitten was sleeping on the ground, curled up into a tiny ball. Tyki's face held his wide ear-to-ear grin as he snuck up quietly on the sleeping little creature. He would take it and stuff it in a bag and send it far, far away where he would never have to deal with it again. He would tell Road that the kitten had probably ran away to find his previous home. Yeah, that's what he would do. He cackled silently as he closed the last few steps between himself and the kitten…

The kitten's eyes darted open and the yellow orbs stared at Tyki; the Noah froze in shock at how villainous the eyes looked as they locked onto him. The kitten's eyes narrowed and... Did its mouth twitch into a tiny smirk?

Road sat at the large dining table, trying to do her math homework. The twins sat beside her "helping" by putting 5 on all of her papers.

"Gaaaaah!" The yell came from another room and all three of the Noah jumped.

"Th-that sounded like a ghost," said David, a little shaken, and his twin clung to him tightly.

"That sounded more like Tyki," commented Road before looking down at the kitten that came prancing in. "Allen? Have you seen Tyki?"

The kitten mewed in response and seconds later stumbled Tyki with a torn suit and top hat.

"Tyki! What happened!?" Road hopped up and ran over to him. He started to shake.

"That little monster… did this," said Tyki through gritted teeth.

Road tilted her head to one side before looking over at the black kitten. "That's silly, Tyki. Allen's just a kitten and you're a Noah."

The twins snickered. "Don't tell me you got beat up by something that's even shorter than Allen Walker?" responded David and Jasdero fell into fits of laughter.

"Tch," said Tyki before walking away from them. He didn't leave the room completely without giving that cat a good glare.

Forget the sending it far, far away plan; he was going to drive a tease right down its throat.

The next day was full of unsuccessful attempts at getting the kitten. He would be stopped by Road, or he'd get his butt handed to him by the ball of evil fluff. Tyki was starting to get very desperate…

He watched the kitten in irritation as he walked with Road along a city's streets. The cat was perched on her left shoulder, watching Tyki with yellow eyes. Tyki was thinking of several different scenarios on how to rid himself of the kitten when white hair caught him eye. He stopped for a moment and looked in the direction. There was more than just white hair now that he was getting a good look: the Exorcists!

The exorcists? Tyki's ear-to-ear grin came almost immediately.

"Road-kun? Isn't that Allen?" asked Tyki as he pointed in a completely opposite direction from where Allen really was.

Road grew excited. "Allen-kun!" she squealed and ran off, causing the little Allen to fall from her shoulder.

The white haired boy looked up horrified when he heard his name mixed with an all too familiar squeal. Tyki snatched up the kitten, even as it clawed at him, and ran over to them. He probably should have went at a slower pace because now a sharp sword, a clawed hand, and a large hammer were dangerously close to his body.

"Look, boy, I have no time for fighting right now," he said, almost frantically. He pushed the kitten into Linalee's hands. "He's all yours, take him. Please take him!"

"This could be a-" started Kanda, and Tyki gave him a "Are you serious?" look.

"A trap? With a kitten? I'm not that pathetic," replied an offended Tyki.

"I don't see Allen-kun!"

"Adeus!" yelled Tyki before sprinting back to find Road before she found them.

Linalee looked down at the kitten before smiling. "Such a harmless little thing. It doesn't look like a trap. Allen?"

Allen gave the kitten a good look with his cursed eye. "It's a normal kitten," he said before his eyes widened.

Linalee didn't seem to see it, and neither did Lavi or Kanda. The kitten was giving Allen a very evil cat-like smirk that sent shivers down his spine. His thoughts started to chirp loud in his head.

'It was a trap after all, wasn't it?'


End file.
